Team Inkroe Yonshi Ramen
Feeding the Wounds With the addition of Team Inkroes newest student Nobu Akimichi, the team would face hard training in order to prepare for the exams. Inkroe would push his three students to the limits by beating them with a bokkan; nearly breaking their bones, taring muscles and breaking the spirits. As the four of them made their way to the Yonshi Ramen shop they would nurse their wounds back to health before heading off to the Hot Springs. Oh How it Hurts! Inkroe has joined the chat NamikazeJinora has joined the chat Guest_NobuAkimichi has joined the chat Inkroe: -I arrived with a low echo of thunder, pushing against the walls of the Yonshi Ramen and without Samehada anywhere in sight I walked through the building, approaching a back table and taking a quiet seat.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would fall through the gate, crashing to the floor. His body was in so much pain right now... he would grit his teeth trying to get up and back to his feet- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora slowly walked over into the Ramen resturant using the bokken to help reduce the weight on her legs, she sat down in front of Ink sensei and the first thing she did was chug a cool glass of water that was placed in front of her- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu couldn't have been happier in his life, it felt like it had been an eternity since his last meal, despite having snacked on the way here. That wasn't real food though, he told himself, and now it was time to get that real food. Limping and wobbling his way over to the table, he collapsed into the chair and laid his head on the table.- Need... Food... Inkroe: -I raised my hand to draw the attention of the waitress and with a passing of a thousand Ryo, the village currency I ordered spiced and roasted ribs on a rack, various kinds of ramen, sauces, teas and herbal drinks, fresh fruit from berries to rich red apples and a great hulking chunk of pork which would fill a giant with enough protein for a week, slices of chicken and duck breast, legs of lamb and calf, sausages and bacon strips, steamed vegetables and soups and an all manner of seafood which would require a second table be brought to join ours in order to host the feasts massivity.. Not ten minutes after the order was sent through it arrived in clear and steaming fashion on the table before me slowly.- "Help yourselves.." -I muttered as I pulled down my mask and took to making my way through a large bowl of spiced ramen, one which I filled with vegetables from the selection and sliced of pork.- HatakeSetsuko: -he would make it to the table as he sat there for a moment... food just didn't seem like a good idea at the moment - Inkroe: -I nodded to Setsuko.- "Eat,.. your body needs the food.. you will not heal correctly if you do not eat." Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu was in heaven. Plain and simple. He found himself slowly pushing himself up off the table as he studied all of the different kinds of foods.- Thank you, Inkroe-Sensei! -He wasted not time in attempting to reach for a haunch of pork, but found that he was not able to pick it up. Growing frustrated, he found a way aroudn this, and that was rising from his seat and using his mouth to bite into it and drag it infront of himself. Then like a wild animal, he began to tear away at the meat.- HatakeSetsuko: -he would slide a bowl of ramen in front of him as he sipped and ate the food slowly- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora had ordered a bowl of ramen for herself... a fork.. and a bowl of rice and fried tofu for Roko. as soon as everything had been set on the table, Roko grabbed the bowl of rice and fried tofu with her jaws and placed it on the floor and started eating before Jinora had the chance to pick the bowl up, the fox was hungry, and seemed to be well aware of the condition of Jinora's hands and fingers. Jinora smiled a bit and stabbed at the ramen with the fork.. and started twisting the fork. she had figured that using a fork would be less painful and much easier than trying to eat noodles with chopsticks.- Inkroe: -I slurped up a large mass of noodles with friend meat and spicy sauce for a few seconds before simply enjoying the silence, I too had gone through painful training not four hours before training my students.. secretly it had been why I had used no Jutsu in training.. my chakra wealth was almost entirely spent.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had gotten only halfway though the pork before he was starting to become much too tired to eat, which was something he could say had never happened to him before. But then again, he'd never had never gone through anything so rigerous as well. Reaching for his own glass of water, he took a drink and whipped all the exccess food that had collected around his mouth from the way he had eaten.- Inkroe: -I reached over to the stolen pork and pulled it over to me on a plate.. I picked up a large knife and fork and began to carve it into small pieces, chunks more like and scraped them out into a bowl before moving the bowl to the middle of the table.. now much easier to access the primary source of protein aside from the rack of ribs which I was now ripping apart and placing onto equal plates and spreading around between the four of us.- "The meat off the bone is the best for you.. be sure to eat as much of it as you can.." -I spoke with an entirely uncaring tone despite the seeming nature of the statement.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora looked at her ramen.. she didnt have plans on finishing the whole thing... she picked up the bowl gingerly with her two hands and gently tipped it, pouring most of the contents into Roko's bowl. chewing hurt...as the strike for her ears hit her jaw. she pushed all the pieces of pork into Roko's bowl, if anything Jinora just wanted the warm soup and maybe some noodles.. but the pork was too chewy for her liking- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu grabbed his chopsticks and reached for a few strips of bacon. Setting those down on the plate infront of him, he also grabbed some chicken, then proceeded to wrap it in the bacon. Stuffing a strip in his mouth, he was more or less forcing himself to eat so that he would sleep all the more better tonight.- Inkroe: -I pulled myself over a few strips of bacon and began wrapping them around the ribs before consuming them utterly, everything but the bones being shredded and eated as I hungrily feasted and took rarely a moment now to slow for a drink or breath, chakra was coming back to me with the large feast and so was mental and physical energy.- NamikazeJinora: -Not having much of an appetite Jinora pushed her unfinished ramen away from her and placed her hands on the table, she pushed herself up into standing up.. her body felt incredibly heavy, sore, and still in so much pain. Jinora digs her hand into her pocket trying to pull out her wallet without using her fingers as much as possible and pulls out a couple of bills and sets them neatly on the table. Roko picked up her bag with her jaws and had trotted over to the gates and sat there wagging her tail as Jinora walked out of Ramen resturant wobbling and limping towards the gate. she knew were the team was headed for next, and frankly she was looking forward to anything that might ease the pain- NamikazeJinora has left the chat Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu leaned back in his chair and allowed his belly to extend out after finishing a good portion of the food he was presented with. He groaned, not only from the pain of moving, but the fact that he felt as though he had eaten an entire hog. Patting his belly, he slowly raised to his feet felt his legs wobble beneath him. He was not sure if it was just that he was off of his feet for so long that he was unuse to it, or perhaps it was now all the extra weight he carried. Either way, and gave his thanks for the meal to his sensei before going on and heading towards the gate and the next destination.- Inkroe: -I nodded and dollowed Nobu, keeping a careful eye on him as we together reached the gate and departed at once, leaving bones and empty plates behind.- HatakeSetsuko: As he finished his bowl of ramen, he would stand up slowly feeling his whole body more sore then he had ever felt. Moving slowly towards the gate he would walk through it heading back into his apartment in the Yonshi Village. HatakeSetsuko has left the chat Category:Team Inkroe Category:casual